Blinding Love
by KnightandPrincessLover
Summary: Mimi finally returns to Japan to attend college, and gets to meet up with all her old friends. Something bad happens though, and special person helps her learn how to handle the change in her life. Mimato, and others rated T for safety, clean, no cussing.
1. Prologue

Hi everybody. Well, as you can tell in my profile, I'm back and well be posting some of my stories once again. This was one of the first, _if not the first_, story I ever wrote. I've went back through and tried to make the story better by adding details that I never wrote with when I was younger. So please do me a favor and tell me what you think of it. I don't like flames but constructive criticism is always taken.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

Prologue

'I can't believe I stayed away from home for so long!' said the 18-year-old Mimi Tachiawa, as she walked into the airport terminal. 'I feel bad because I haven't been with my friends as much as I wanted, but high school was really important. Oh well, at least now I'm going to college with all of them. Hopefully it will be like old times' she thought with a smile on her face.

She had been so busy these last few years, and some of her friendships had suffered because of this, but she was determined to build them back to their original glory. She had found Tai's email just a few months ago, and begged him not to tell the others. Tai agreed and then a plan was hatched to surprise the group when she came back. He even decided that he would pick her up at the airport instead of her renting a car.

As she was looking at her phone to see what time it was she heard walk up behind her. Mimi whipped around and saw a man with chocolate brown hair who was at least a foot taller than her. She looked at his brown eyes and immediately knew that this was Tai, just all grown up.

"Hey Mimi." Tai said with a grin on his face as he hugged her.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come." She said with a smile. Over the last few months she and Tai had become close again, probably even closer than they were before. He told her about how Matt and Sora had just broke up, and that he was glad for it, even though Matt was his best friend. Mimi too, had confided in him and told him about she had always liked Matt.

"Well, we need to get going because I decided to tell everyone that something important was happening in the Digital World, and that we would meet at my apartment."

"Okay, so who's going to carry these bags?" Mimi said.

"Me, I guess?" Tai said, remembering when they were younger when she had anger issues.

"You've learned very well Tai, did Kari teach you how to treat a lady? So where's your car?" she said as she smirked and walked out of the airport.

"Right over there." He said as he carried 10 bags carefully avoiding cars.

* * *

Well, how did you like it? I promise it gets better as the story goes. Leave a review so I know what not to do and what you liked. Thanks for taking the time to read it. 

ForeverBlueGreen


	2. A Surprise Reunion

Okay everyone, sorry it took so long, but I had a family member to pass away, and I've been to busy doing homework and stuff like that. But I've finally finished the chapter and put it up for you to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters related to it. I actually probably don't even own the plot, I saw it on an MASH episode and changed most of it (I just kept the same basic principle of it), so that means I do not own MASH or any of the characters related to it.

* * *

Mimi and Tai made it back to his apartment; while Mimi was grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen, Tai was carefully dragging her luggage up the stairs. Tai had agreed to let Mimi stay in his extra bedroom until she found an apartment of her own. Tai then called the other digidestined to tell them of the meeting that would take place at his apartment. When the others came, Mimi would hide in the room and then surprise them.

"Hey Tai." Said Sora as Tai opened the apartment door.

Sora was always early for everything; better late than never was her favorite motto. Sora looked good to have just broken up with Matt. She still had a short haircut, and it was still a strange brownish red color, just like before. But Sora had grown into being a woman. During her teen years, she was just lankly, but she had finally grown into to her skin, and Mimi could tell she was happy with the way she looked. She could tell Sora had the confidence that she had lacked during those awful teenage years.

"Am I on time?"

"Sora, you are the first person to get anywhere we meet, of course you're on time." He said closing the door as he motioned her into his apartment.

Over the next 30 minutes all the DigiDestined came to the apartment, until the only one they were waiting on was Davis. Of course, he was always a little late, so the group had known that this was more than likely going to happen.

Just as the group had started complaining about how late Davis was, he came running in the apartment, sweat running down his face, because he had just remembered the meeting.

"Sorry guys, I was walking down the street and saw some people playing soccer and I…"

"Just sit down and shut up." said Yolie in that ever-threatening voice of hers.

"Anyway" Tai said, interpreting Yolie and Davis, "I've called you all here for a very important meeting. I've recently been contacted by someone from the Digital World." He watched as the group sat in silence, just waiting to know what the meeting was all about.

Mimi was watching from a crack in the door, and then she noticed Tai look her way. She knew that this was the time.

All the sudden, she creped out from the room, and slowing and silently walked up to the chair that Sora was siting in. Luckily for Mimi, all the seats faced always from the room she was hiding in.

"ME!"

Sora jumped up, almost a foot from the chair, while Kari and Yolie looked at each other and started screaming for joy. Davis started jumping up and down, and TK smiled and walked over to hug her, and the rest just started smiling; preparing to follow TK.

After everyone was settled down and Mimi was comfortably located between Sora and Yolie on the couch, Davis asked Tai what the message was all about. Before Tai could even mutter a word, Izzy interpreted him.

"Don't you understand? It was a trick for us to come to Tai's apartment, so we would be surprised by Mimi's appearance", he said with a _I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet_ look on his face.

"Oh, it makes sense now!" Davis exclaimed.

"Why didn't you ever email me?" said Sora, thinking that Mimi had left her out for a reason.

"If you can remember, I used to lose stuff all the time; well, that's one thing that hasn't changed. So even though you gave me your email address, I think I lost it on the trip over to America. Hehe…" she said with a big smile.

"Way to go Meems!" said Yolie with a sarcastic tone, "Oh well though, at least you're home! How long are you going to stay?"

"I've decided to go to college here, so I'm moving back."

"It's going to be just like old times!" said Kari, thinking about the years that the original group spent together. Only now, there was a whole new group and everyone was older, but still, she had decided they would have lots of fun.

"Well, I was wondering if all of us could go to the Digital World. I haven't been in so long and I miss Palmon, it feels like its been years." Mimi said.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't seen Gabumon in forever. When should we go?" replied Matt.

"Why don't we leave right now? I have my laptop with me, and its no problem to pull up the Digital World." Said Izzy.

"Well, I was going to practice a little kendo today, but I'll be okay, so I'm in." Cody said.

One by one everyone agreed to go to the Digital World, so they grabbed their digivices, which they all had brought just in case they were going to have to make an emergency trip to save their digimon, some food, and was ready to go.

* * *

Okay, tell me what you guys think. I think it was a lot longer this time, cause it felt a lot longer. Anywho, I hoped you liked it. Review please! 


End file.
